<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Effects of choices by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380134">Effects of choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one universe, you'll get a notice about 15 days before you die.<br/>Virgil got his way before anyone else…<br/>Let us explore the effects of telling and keeping it a secret :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Effects of choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So we'll have 2 chapters because I'm extra like that…and I can't focus to save my life so doing this at 1am can make me not waste so much time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Virgil suddenly got a tingling sensation on his wrist…or imaginary as he's just a physical representation of thomas' anxiety after all…</p><p>He knew what that meant as he had researched this before, when he researched how to 'duck out' and didn't receive the tingling sensation, he figured it was safe, so he ducked out… but now, he's gonna die in 15 days.</p><p>The purple mess didn't want to bother anyone with the fact that he had limited time and would be disappearing or whatever it means to die as a part of Thomas.</p><p>But he had to tell someone…otherwise he might just go insane over the time limit of his own death and end up dying earlier, so he told someone who no one's going to ask about him and as well as probably not caring enough about him to tell others, depression, a hidden side who disappeared from everyone else's sight who Virgil still had contact with because one of Thomas's fears is getting depression again and never overcoming it.</p><p>5 days had passed, Virgil spent time to try to hang out with the others while planning and finally got enough courage and anxiety to tell depression.</p><p>"Depression?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'm dying in 10 days"</p><p>"okay…life is a depressing mess anyways…"</p><p>"uh-can I rant to you?"</p><p>"…sure?? Is it because you didn't tell other people so you're using me as comfort?"</p><p>"…sort of… but I know you can keep a secret while minding your own business…please?"</p><p>"…Okay, but just so you know, I need along time to sit and comprehend why I'm here and not…'poof' "</p><p>"…Okay…Bye then."</p><p>…Atleast it went smoothly.</p><p>Day 9</p><p>"Hey thomas? did you lock the car?"</p><p>"did I lock the car? Yea I did-wait let me check"</p><p>Day 8</p><p>"Hey patton…? Can You make me some cookies?"</p><p>"Sorry, my dark strange son! I'm trying to try out a new recipe today, do you want to try my special all berry-fruit pancakes along with melted marshmallow and chocolate?"</p><p>"Sorry…it's too sugary."</p><p>Day 7</p><p>"Hey Logan, can you help me with this crossword puzzle game?"</p><p>"Sorry, I have been working on a project about the possibility of gravity reducing machine, so I won't be available to help you with puzzles."</p><p>Day 6</p><p>"Roman?"</p><p>"Yes, purple emo?"</p><p>"Can you help me create a plushy?"</p><p>"who for? And what type?"</p><p>"A cat, purple and blue eyes? please?"</p><p>"Right you are, a purple cat, blue eyes and a cute little crown?"</p><p>"…Okay, thank you"</p><p>Now just got to give this to Patton but before that…gotta write some recommendations for books to Logan, a new cat-version on my current one to put on the cat for Patton and a little purple crown for Roman, along with some heating pads for janus and a 'dumb ways to die book' for remus…</p><p>Day 5 </p><p>"Remus, You gotta help mee"</p><p>"hah? what? did roman go insane and try to stab you with a bone with meat on it?"</p><p>"huh? why-would he-Okay, please, save me from one of Patton's failed experiments on cooking!"</p><p>"heh, did he try to experiment seafood flavoured sweets? or perhaps made another cute cookie monster?"</p><p>If you're wondering what remus meant by cookie monster, it's no blue emo. It's literal cookie dough monster… Virgil still has nightmares, although remus jokes about it, he's still traumatized…otherwise, he'd be asking Patton to make more…</p><p>"…No…it's worse…"</p><p>"Oh yea!! what is it this timee?"</p><p>"…he's trying to stick fruit into meat…and attempting to use his cooking abilities to make it taste good…"</p><p>"Oh! We should try to run then, yay!"</p><p>"…let's go-"</p><p>They both poofed away as Patton seeked sides out to test his cooking…Janus joined them later, hearing the shout and sending their presence in his room for obvious reasons.</p><p>"Did he try to make his experiments again?"janus Asked with dread, and one of the types of sentences he could say without lying.</p><p>"Yes…"virgil replied, trying to hide his anxiety and failing because he's the embodiment of it.</p><p>"Oh yay, what is it??"Janus lied, saying the lie out of sarcasm, curiosity and praying for the other two.</p><p>"fruity meat"virgil answered with a shrug, trying to blend in with janus' walls and fade away.</p><p>"Oh /God yes/, I'm gonna die" Janus lied again, with tears this time, as well as exasperation.</p><p>So they spent the rest of the day hiding, spying on roman and Logan's torture session, along with the food….</p><p>Day 4</p><p>Thomas decided to try anxiety pills in a few days, logan had checked with anxiety if there were any problems, noticed he didn't have any signs of dying soon, and figured this would be enough, as anxiety pills were meant to just dull the anxiety, not erase it.</p><p>Day 3</p><p>Virgil figured he'd spend the last few days relaxing, and checking the mindscape, also occasionally hanging out with depression.</p><p>Day 2</p><p>Thomas had another issue today, for us to discuss and so he brought his camera, this time they talked about the issues with mental illnesses as well as any other hidden sides and mindscape parts that thomas had, the former was denied with a lie as a trip around the mindscape was promised.</p><p>Day 1</p><p>Thomas would try some anxiety pills today, the day started normally, with remus who's babbling about human experiments as well as Patton, whose luckily not  planning to make another "science experiment".</p><p> </p><p>Thomas summoned the sides, asked them if it's be okay to take the anxiety pills, Which everyone replied with a nod, Along with virgil replying "It's just meant to dull me, not kill me, so I'll be fine"</p><p> </p><p>So thomas went and got a glass of water, and the bottle of anxiety pills.</p><p> He ate the pills and swallowed the water.</p><p>Virgil saw a portal appearing in front of him, a red bloody hand reach out to him…asking the emo to take the hand.</p><p>The portal had whispery negative thoughts flowing out and around.</p><p>Virgil reached out, grabbed it, and was pulled in, the portal closing with a snap.</p><p> </p><p>The other sides were frozen in shock, Patton collapsed, crying</p><p>Logan is in shock, he had clearly broken his mind had many questions </p><p>"why, what is that portal</p><p>do portals even exist, what's with the bloody hand"</p><p>Roman…is in grief, for all the dragon-witch and fantasies he had imagined, he never thought one of them would die, and COULD die</p><p>Janus wasn't there, but the sudden imbalance of the mindscape worried him, along with the fact that there was a loud cry from remus, who was supposedly spying on roman to be 'updated' so something was wrong.</p><p>Remus and Janus popped up , both freaked out from what was happening.</p><p>Depression arrived late, figured he should tell them what had happened first.</p><p>Told them the time Virgil confronted him, and the reason depression was able to be here was due to thomas not being able to comprehend Virgil's disappearance due to the anxiety pills and his mind realizing what happened but his heart and brain system is too fuzzed on the anxiety pill to really react. Along with virgil realizing he'll be dead soon,so he got you guys memorials of him, they all are obviously chosen for you. </p><p> </p><p>"Take it from me, making me disappear is the best choice of action."</p><p>With that he left. Leaving behind sad sides and a high thomas, still not reacting.</p><p>They had a new side later, who didn't remember any of them, never got the character development virgil got, his trait was caution, he refused to take on a name as he was too cautious to trust anyone. Adding to the fact that his colour style is grey…</p><p>Thomas had stopped taking anxiety pills after the first time, in hopes virgil would come back. </p><p>Thomas eventually got over his depression and always fretted over his sides…after that incident to warn and tell him if they have warnings about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>